Charizard (Base Set 4)
print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita |reprints=3 |reprint1=CharizardBestCDPromo.jpg |recaption1=Best Collection CD print Illus. Ken Sugimori |reprint2=CharizardStormfront103.jpg |recaption2= print Illus. Mitsuhiro Arita |species=Charizard |evostage=Stage 2 |evoicon=005 |evospecies=Charmeleon |evoname=Charmeleon |type=Fire |hp=120 |level=76 |weakness=Water |resistance=Fighting |retreatcost=3 |retro=yes }} |rarity= |cardno=4/102|jpexpansion= |jprarity= }} }} |rarity= |cardno=4/130}} |gbid=B14}} |gb2id=A13|gb2set2= |gb2id2=P02}} |rarity= |cardno=3/110}} |rarity= |cardno=103/100|jpexpansion= |jprarity= |jpcardno=092/092}} Charizard (Japanese: リザードン Lizardon) is a Stage 2 Pokémon card. It was first released as part of the . Card text Base Set print into Energy for the rest of the turn. This power can't be used if is , , or . }} |name=Fire Spin |jname=ほのおのうず |jtrans=Flame Swirl |damage=100 |effect=Discard 2 Energy cards attached to in order to use this attack. }} Legendary Collection print into Energy for the rest of the turn. This power can't be used if is affected by a . }} |name=Fire Spin |jname=ほのおのうず |jtrans=Flame Swirl |damage=100 |effect=Discard 2 Energy cards attached to or this attack does nothing. }} Pokédex data (Initial prints) Stormfront print are Energy instead of their usual type. }} |name=Fire Spin |jname=ほのおのうず |jtrans=Flame Swirl |damage=100 |effect=Discard 2 Energy attached to . }} Pokédex data (Stormfront print) Release information This card was included in the with artwork by Mitsuhiro Arita, first released in the Japanese . In Japan, this card was reprinted as an with different artwork by Ken Sugimori. It was first available through the Trade Please campaign that ran from February 10 to July 31 in 1998. Participants were required to mail a flyer included with copies of by Suzukisan to MediaFactory along with any two Pokémon trading cards and a return envelope within the campaign period. Participants could select a "course" detailed on the flyer by writing in the appropriate space. The "A Course" included a copy of this card and a promotional card. The "B Course" included a card and the Trade Please! card. The "C Course" included a card and the Trade Please! card. MediaFactory would then send the two cards from the chosen course to the participant, completing the trade. This print was later released as part of the Pokémon Song Best Collection CD. These prints have the Pikachu Records logo in place of an expansion symbol. A Jumbo English version of the Base Set print was released in Japan as an insert in the April 2000 CoroCoro magazine, released in March 2000. The original print was also reprinted in the English and expansions. An exclusive Non Holofoil version of this print was released in the latter set's . A with redrawn art by Mitsuhiro Arita was released in the expansion, first released in the Japanese expansion. This print modified some of the card text to bring it in line with modern card wording whilst still allowing it to retain most of its original effects; however, Energy Burn was made mandatory on the Stormfront print, whereas it was originally optional on the Base Set print. Gallery print Illus. Ken Sugimori |image3=CharizardStormfront103.jpg |set3=Stormfront |illus3=Mitsuhiro Arita }} Trivia *This card was once the most sought after card in the entire Pokémon TCG; the popularity of Charizard and the large amount of base damage the card can do were a major factor in its appeal. Various versions of this card have been sold anywhere starting at $30, with the original 1st Edition Wizard of the Coast version selling for an average of $1,000. *The 1st Edition variant of this card is still one of the most sought after cards in the hobby. A 1st Edition copy graded PSA 9 can earn $3,000. A 1st Edition copy graded PSA 10 can earn over $18,000. Ungraded 1st Edition copies range in the high hundreds to low thousands. Origin is a move in the Pokémon games that can learn. This card's English Base Set Pokédex entry comes from , though it is slightly reworded. The Japanese entry comes from . The Stormfront Pokédex entry comes from . Category:Base Set cards Category:Expansion Pack cards Category:Promotional cards Category:Base Set 2 cards Category:Legendary Collection cards Category:Stormfront cards Category:Intense Fight in the Destroyed Sky cards Category:Illus. by Mitsuhiro Arita Category:Illus. by Ken Sugimori Category:Holographic cards Category:Jumbo cards Category:Secret cards de:Glurak (Basis 4) es:Charizard (Base Set TCG) fr:Dracaufeu (Set de Base 4) it:Charizard (Set Base 4) ja:リザードン (第1弾)